


Another one

by Drei_Mevie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Based on a Sam Smith Song, Gil is a little thing, Gil just want someone who loves him, Gil likes penguins, Harry is not nice, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jay likes penguins too, Jay wants to help Gil, M/M, Mal & Uma Friendship (Disney), Violence, before the movie, possesive harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drei_Mevie/pseuds/Drei_Mevie
Summary: Oh, congratulationsYou found the one, you found the oneI think I can finally face thatI'm not the one, never was the one
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 18





	Another one

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work here in Archive of Our Own and I have to tell something before you start reading, my first idiom it's not English, so maybe there will be a few mistakes, so if you find any mistake just let my know in the comments and I will correct it immediately. 
> 
> This one-shot is based on "Another one" a song by Sam Smith. So that's all, I hope you enjoy it!!

_Oh, Congratulations. You found the one._

Finally, the barrier was destroyed. Auradon and Isle of the Lost would live together at last, after so many years. Things had changed for better, or worse for some.

Gil didn't know if it had been for better or for worse for him.

On the one hand, it was for the better. Uma and Mal stopped fighting and getting along so badly and had decided to forget the past, bringing both groups of pirates and villains together in a strong friendship. It was really comforting to realize that now he had so many more friends than Uma and Harry.

But, on the other hand, it was for the worse. Harry and he had a special relationship on the island, they were almost boyfriends, they kissed, they had sex and sometimes they were possessive and jealous, especially Harry, who at some point made it clear to him that they were both in a relationship, and that he could not get together too much with Diego De Vil, Carlos's cousin.

"Why were you with that idiot boy today?"

Harry interrupted at Úrsula's Fish and Chips, with his typical long and sleeveless leather jacket, and of course, with his classic hook in hand.

"Diego De Vil?" Gil asked, picking up a greasy potato chip and putting it in his mouth as he watched Harry walk towards him.

"Yes, that one" he nodded, standing in front of him, where Gil was sitting.

"He was telling me about his next concert," Gil replied, nervous at Harry's staring, intimidating gaze.

"Did he invite you to go?" he asked, Gil nodded "Will you go?"

"I guess" Gil hesitated.

"You can't," Harry snapped, crouching down to where Gil was sitting, his face a few inches from the blond's.

"N-No?" Gil stuttered, nervous at the proximity.

"No. You are mine"

"What?"

“That piece of jerk wants something with you and I don't like it at all. You are mine Gil, you cannot be with anyone else "

"Are we in a relationship?" Gil asked

“Well, you have seen too much of me and I have seen too much of you, what we do is special, I don’t do it with anyone. So we are in a relationship, do you agree? "

"Y-Yeah"

Afterward, Harry placed his hand on the blonde's neck and pulled him towards him, kissing him passionately and leaving Gil almost breathless.

But now it was not him who was kissing with that same passion, now it was someone else, Harry found someone.

_Honestly, I'm happy for you. I wish you no harm._

Don’t judge Gil so quickly, he had no grudge against him and he did not wish any harm on either of them. Gil was happy for Harry, after all, he had found the one.

_I met your boyfriend, he's beautiful. Please treat him like someone_

And finally, Gil met him, Ben, the king of Auradon was truly one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen. He was a prince, after all.

He always wore his elegant blue suit, his well-groomed brown hair, and his perfect skin without any marks or scars. Harry was quickly drawn to him and that feeling was reciprocated.

So when they announced that they were together, Harry didn't even deign to look at Gil, to say an "I'm sorry" with his look, it’s not like the blonde was looking for an apology, but they were both supposed to be in a relationship, like Harry said once. He should have told him they weren't together anymore.

But instead of feeling angry and sad about it, Gil just wished that Harry would treat Ben as he deserved.

_I don't want it to hurt like me. Just please treat him like he's someone_

He didn't want Harry to treat Ben the way he had treated him for so many years. When they were on the island, sometimes he seemed to love him, but other times, he just seemed to hate him.

But Gil really wanted Harry to treat Ben well, because Ben deserved it and he couldn't bear to see how the prince was treated like he had been, so cruel, treated like a toy that you use when you are bored and you have nothing better than do.

Sometimes Harry made him feel like shit, and that had hurt him too much and it was inside him, deep in his heart.

There were voices, which every night reminded him of everything Harry used to say to him when Gil showed up at the worst time when Harry got too possessive about him. At the beginning of their relationship, everything was so normal, but then Harry hardened and when they were together, the neckings were not soft and affectionate, they were strong and rough grasps, they were hurtful words.

But Gil continued to love him because he still took his breath away when he saw his maliciously smile or laugh when he did something stupid. He never told him that he loved him because he knew that he would laugh at him and never reply with "I love you too."

So when Gil saw the love which he treated Ben, he knew that maybe the problem was that he was never the one, but Ben was, he could see that in his eyes, they were so in love.

"Harry"

Gil called him when they were alone, after Lacrosse practice, with no one around to interrupt.

"What? Are you going to say that I should have broken up with you before I was with him? "

"No" Gil denied

Harry looked at him surprised, he expected to be insulted by the blonde, he believed that from now on he would be treated like shit. But Gil would never treat him the way Harry had.

"I just wanted to tell you not to treat him like you treated me" said Gil, looking into Harry's confused eyes "He doesn't deserve it, treat him like he's somebody"

Harry didn't speak, his eyes kept looking at Gil.

“Just treat him better than me. Don't hurt him in any way "

Gil left the room, as he felt Harry's gaze on him, but there was never a word from him. As he walked, Gil passed the boy with long brown hair, Jay, who offered to accompany him.

"How are you doing? About the classes and stuff” Jay said a happy smile on his face.

"I'm doing well, although this class schedule is a bit confusing for me, I don't know where each class is and it's very difficult to get lost around here"

"What class are you attending now?" Jay ask. Gil hesitated and turned on his phone to check what class he had now.

"Math," he replied, Jay made a disgusted face.

"I'll go with you," Jay offered. "Hey, do you like penguins?"

"How do you know?" Gil said, sounding surprised.

"You literally have a penguin on your phone's wallpaper," Jay laughed.

"Well, the other day I saw them in a Biography book and they were so cute that I looked for them on the internet and put one on my wallpaper"

“There is a huge zoo here in Auradon. And I've heard there are penguins over there. Maybe we can go together to see them one day "

"Seriously?" Gil said, too excited.

"Sure, I like penguins too," Jay laughed.

Perhaps one day Harry would realize that he had never treated Gil as he truly deserved. But in the meantime, Gil would be forgetting all the bad things that he had experienced and felt thanks to the company of someone else, who would never treat him the way Harry had treated him.

Gil was never the one for Harry, but maybe he could be for someone else.

_I'm not the one, I was never the one._


End file.
